


The door in the closet

by VenlaMatleena



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angry Thranduil, Caring Thranduil, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, Modern world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenlaMatleena/pseuds/VenlaMatleena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find a door to Middle Earth and get to meet King Thranduil. Even though generally speaking trespassing is not a good idea, but it might happen that this was the best mistake you have ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Thranduil

**Author's Note:**

> Mirkwood and modern world. The reader is a woman living in the modern universe and Thranduil is... well... Thranduil is the Elf King of Mirkwood.

You were home after a long day at work, oh man the day had been challenging and it had just gone on and on without an ending on sight! There had been difficult customers with endless reclamations and even your boss was complaining about everything. It was great to be home although you still had to prepare dinner before you would be able to really relax. You lived alone in a small apartment in a city, where you had moved 3,5 years ago from your hometown. You were so happy that you were alone, you just wanted to take a shower, eat a quick meal and bury your sorrows into your pillow.  
You prepared a dinner and were just about to start eating when you heard a strange noise coming from your closet. You put the fork on the plate and went to see what caused it. You remembered all the horror movies that you loved very much; usually you always thought that it would not be so wise to go and see where and why the sound comes from, that was after all the worst horror-movie cliché, but now you were about to do the same.  
You opened the door to your closet and saw something that you had never seen before; a wall of something, almost like water just existing between the closet door and the back wall of it. You touched it and got sucked behind it.  
Suddenly you were in a forest. You found yourself standing in an old forest, it was dark. You were deeply confused because there was no snow even though it was winter and you had just fought through a snowstorm when you got home, just an hour ago. Suddenly you felt someone grapping your hand and locking it behind your back. The person was speaking some language which you did not understand. Whoever the person was, he was strong and it was apparent that it would be unwise to resist. However, since your actions were unwise sometimes or you just had to make a point that you did not surrender that easily, you tried to fight back and ask a million questions, but none of them were being answered.  
The guard took you into a building that was unlike anything you had seen before; it was clearly a… palace… maybe… partially located underground but then again there were massive wooden columns that looked like they were actual trees –strange, but breathtaking! You were taken to a great hall there was a chair, more like a throne, high above and in that throne there was sitting a man who had long blonde hair and was dressed to impress. He was also wearing a crown. He said something that you could not understand.  
\- What is your name and why are you trespassing on my lands? he asked. You did not answer anything.  
\- Speak! he said and his voice was turning angry. You cleared your throat and tried to think if you could escape or… something…  
\- Are you mute? he said and sounded terribly annoyed.  
\- No… sorry… I just… Uhm…  
\- Oh she speaks. he said with a mocking tone.  
\- My name is (Y/N) and I have no idea where I am or how I got here.  
The person, the king presumably, stood up and slowly walked down the stairs. He was too handsome to believe and tall, very tall. His silver robe fitted him perfectly and his eyes penetrated into your soul as he stared into your eyes. You tried to keep your cool but you sensed that the person was enjoying being in charge, it annoyed you immensely. He looked at you and tried to evaluate whether you were a threat or just a harmless nobody that had just stumbled across him and his realm by accident. He got closer and demanded you to look at him because you had decided that it was most likely easier not to stare at him. He after all made you feel naked. You hesitated whether you should or should not look at him again.  
\- Take her to the cell. he said and the guard tightened his grip on your arm.  
\- Wait… I can show you how I got here. you said. You had reasoned in your mind that maybe, just maybe, you could arrange your escape that way. It was impossible to escape from a dungeon, so your plan made sense to you at that moment.  
\- There is a door… you continued. The king looked uninterested and you were being taken to the dungeon. You cursed in your mind as you were locked in the cell. After a while the king appeared to the other side of the door.  
\- I am curious about this door that you mentioned… show it to me. he said. You chuckled and walked to the door to face the tall, blonde man who gestured his guard to come and open the door.  
\- Leave the guard behind, I am not a threat to you since I am unarmed… you said and tried to sound as little irritating as possible. The king told the guard to stay in the palace and he escorted you out himself.  
\- Just so you know, I am armed and make no mistake, I am quite used to wield a sword. Your death would become before you would even know it. he hissed.  
You however had a plan; you would take him to the door, well, close to it, then you would distract him somehow and jump into your world again, most likely wake up in your own bed and realize that it all had been a dream. You also knew that the door was only visible if one knew to look for it. You had missed it so many times before and it was the strange sound coming from somewhere that had made you see it.  
You walked in the forest with the king, speaking nothing. You recognized the trees, you were getting close.  
\- You will not see it, if you don’t know where to look. you said.  
\- There! you said and pointed in the wrong direction. When his gaze was elsewhere, you pushed him and touched the water-looking door which was right beside you.


	2. Meet modern world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Thranduil follows you and you're not that happy about it.

You were back in your apartment again.  
\- Sucker! you laughed as you noticed yourself standing outside the closet once more. You walked into your kitchen, the food was cold. You started to heat it up but got distracted by another sound. The closet door opened.  
\- What the fuck? you said when the man stepped out from your closet.  
The man was the king who had seen the door and then decided to take a look. You took the first thing you could see in the kitchen, which was a wooden spatula and pointed it at the man. Yes, there had been kitchen knives and no, you had not taken one.  
The man looked angry, he clearly had not enjoyed being pushed, or lied to. He was about to walk closer.  
\- Stay the fuck away! you shouted and pointed the spatula at him.  
\- Do you think it is wise to threaten me?  
\- Do you think it is polite to invade other peoples homes?  
\- I am the king, I do as I please…  
\- You’re not a king here. you stated and looked angry.  
The man looked around curiously.  
\- So this is your house?  
\- Yes… Get. The. Fuck. Out!  
\- I beg your pardon?  
\- Getthefuckout! you screamed. The king did not leave. He put the sword down and raised his hands up as a sign of a truce. You calmed down and put the spatula away as well.  
\- What do you want? you asked.  
\- Answers.  
\- Well, I’m sorry to disappoint… I have none. So can you please exit… you may use the door, the closet or the balcony… I really do not care.  
\- You trespassed on my lands first…  
\- Yes… your lands, not your bedroom…  
\- This is not…  
\- Well my home is only one room, so basically it is…  
\- I see… your accommodation is rather small.  
\- Well fuck you. you said and you could feel your blood boil. The thing was that you really liked your house even though it was small. You had put a lot of money and effort to get it look as it did. It looked like you and you really liked your home and therefore did not take such insults lightly.  
\- You curse a lot, my lady… I take you’re not a fine lady but more like a common peasant.  
\- Right… are you planning to stay long? I’m really getting pissed off now.  
\- I will leave when I’ll see fit.  
\- Well, how about… I dunno… now?  
\- No.  
\- Fine! you shouted and tapped your fingers to the table. You were terribly hungry.  
\- Do you want some dinner?  
The man looked at you with a strong disbelief. He had not expected that.  
\- I am about to eat and since you’re not leaving… I thought it would be polite to…  
\- Yes, please.  
\- Okay… sit down, your highness. you said and bowed theatrically. The man sat. You served the food.  
\- What is this? he asked and looked very suspicious.  
\- It’s noodles and wok.  
\- It looks strange…  
\- You want to eat or not?  
The man tasted it. The look on his face was difficult to interpret.  
\- It is strange… I’ve never tasted anything quite like it…  
You looked down at your plate and played with your fork. You sighed and shook your head. This was not how you had imagined your evening to be. Oh no, nowhere near…  
\- My name is Thranduil. he said suddenly.  
\- And why do you think I care? Neither of us shall ever walk through that door after you have left.   
\- That is true… forgive me, my lady, I forgot that politeness is not in your nature.  
He sounded genuinely offended this time. You sighed and rubbed your forehead because you had a small headache.  
\- Sorry… I’m just tired. The day at work was just a mess. I was away for two days and can you believe it; the whole place was falling apart. you said and leaned to your hands with your face.  
\- I see… And what kind of work…?  
\- I sell… stuff… ink cartridges for printers, and paper…  
\- I see… ink and papers. A shopkeeper… your world is not that different after all. he said and small smile appeared on his face. He had the most gorgeous smile, what a charming man… No, keep yourself together!   
\- Yeah…  
\- Is it not rather crowded to live in a place like this with your parents?  
\- I am (your age)… I live alone. I would go insane if I still lived with my parents, oh gosh!  
\- You do not need parents for that… Thranduil mumbled. You did not know whether you should had gotten offended or was the self-absorbed king of whatever-land just joking? You chuckled and mumbled “yeah, perhaps not.”  
\- So no husband either?  
\- No… why?  
\- No reason, I am just trying to figure you out.  
\- Well, I’m sorry… no one has figured me out yet, so you might as well stop trying. you said and leaned back in her chair.  
A silence followed.  
\- I find your world fascinating. All these things I’ve never seen before and this… I suppose this is music… it is all very amusing to me.  
\- Right…  
\- My realm is… different.  
\- Yeah… Why did you follow me?  
\- Well what else you would had me do? My prisoner escaped through an almost invisible door, I had to follow.  
\- But you had no idea what was here on the other side…  
\- That is true, but I thought that if you were brave enough to go through, surely the elvenking is as well. Besides since you are… were my prisoner, my intention was to bring you back to be questioned.   
\- Hm. you commented. A silence followed. You poured both of you more water and emptied your glass.  
-Are you finished? you asked and pointed at his empty plate.  
\- Excuse me?  
\- There is still food on the stove, if you want… although I guess it really did not meet your high expec-  
\- No thank you, although I did like it. he said and smiled. You chuckled and collected the plates away. He emptied his glass and brought it into the kitchen, which was very small. He was standing very close.  
\- Listen, I gotta go to bed now. I have a long day tomorrow… It has been an exhausting day… would you kindly exit to your own world now? you said and raised your head to look at him.  
\- Very well. he said and walked to the closet. He took his sword and opened the door.  
\- I suppose it would be reasonable and polite to ask you for a dinner… since you so kindly offered me one.  
\- It’s ok, really… I think I’ve seen the main attractions of your realm… the dungeon was particularly lovely. I would suggest that you would renovate a little… the general atmosphere of the lower floors of your palace, hence the cell-area, is a bit gloomy. Kind of gives your “guest” an impression that she or he is not welcomed. you said and smiled in a sarcastic way.  
\- Well, if you shall change your mind, a guard will be waiting for you tomorrow around the same time than today. This time he would not drag you, I give you my word. he said and looked at you. He eyes were cold as ice but this time there was a hint of something else as well; a hint of softness and maybe even kindness. He bowed slightly and stepped through the door. Then he was gone.


	3. The dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would not refuse an invitation of the king :D

You went to bed but it was impossible to get any sleep. The next day passed slowly. When you got home, you did not know if you should go for the dinner or not. You decided to go since there was nothing better to do. You changed your t-shirt and jeans into black skirt that was quite mini, leggings and a long sleeved shirt that was open from the shoulders and quite generous from the front, but not slutty. By your own standards you looked quite stylish and good. You put on your high heels and stepped into the realm of Mirkwood.  
The guard was waiting for you, just as Thranduil had said. The guard did not grab your arm, neither did he shout or point a sword at you, just like he had promised. You had bought some chocolate and a bottle of sparkling wine to take as a gift. You had gotten them as a gift from your friend some time ago but luckily Thranduil was unaware of that.  
You were being escorted to a dining hall that was lid with candles. Thranduil was standing by the table looking as magnificent as ever. He bowed when you walked closer, you smiled and bowed slightly as well. You handed him the gifts.  
\- What are these?  
\- I’ve been always told never to go for a visit empty handed… so… there is… just… something… nothing really. you said and clearly tried to avoid eye contact with him.  
\- Well, thank you. he said and sounded surprised.  
\- Please, sit. he said. You sat down and Thranduil sat down as well. He was sitting on the opposite side from you and you felt nervous because the sitting positions allowed and assumed a great deal of eye contact while speaking.  
\- I was not sure that you would come…  
\- I was not either but then I decided in favor of it because…  
\- Why?  
\- I don’t get invited to dinner with royalties that often. you said and started to laugh. Her laughter filled up the room and it made Thranduil smile. You had a genuine laughter.  
\- So I thought it would be a nice change to my normal daily routine.  
\- Which is…?  
\- Mostly work-gym-home. My life is quite… one dimensional at the moment.  
\- I see… how was work?  
\- Uhm… it was… pretty normal. Stressful. Busy. And yours?  
\- Quite slow, had to deal with some orcs…  
\- Orcs?  
\- You do not have them?  
\- No…   
\- Well, good, because they are disgusting creatures. he said and his face looked disgusted for a brief moment.  
The food arrived. It was very good. You shared a lively conversation throughout the whole dinner and there were hardly any awkward silent moments. Even the atmosphere was relaxed. It was getting late again.  
\- Thank you for the dinner. you said and stood up. You were about to say goodbyes and leave when he invited you for a walk in the garden.  
\- Would you like to go for a walk with me? It is a rather nice starry night today.  
\- Uhm… yeah, sure. you said and smiled. You walked to the garden and found an open spot to look to the sky.  
\- Oh wow! you exclaimed.  
\- Does this please you?  
\- Uhm… yes… I mean… I love the stars! And in my world there are so many lights that you never see a sky like this. I mean… I’m basically speechless! you said in awe and looked the stars with a very amazed look on your face. The moon was rising in the horizon.  
\- In my world, a man has visited the moon. Walked on the surface. you said and looked at him. He looked regal and hauntingly beautiful. He stayed quiet.  
\- I think it’s time for me to go home. you said and smiled.  
\- Very well. he said and walked you to the doorway.  
\- You know… if you ever want to escape the worries of your kingdom, you can always come and visit my world. you said and turned to look at him. Thranduil nodded and before he could say anything, you were gone.


	4. Could it be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does he want? Your feelings obviously grow deeper... oh what a mess!

The days passed and turned into weeks, which turned into months. You spent some time together, just chatting and walking around. You had started to fall in love with him and the way he was always so polite but there was no way he would feel the same way. He was the king after all. So you had reduced your visits in the Mirkwood realm just to keep your head away from the clouds.  
One night Thranduil woke up. He had a terrible feeling that something was wrong. He walked to the door between the worlds and though it. He was in your apartment and saw you laying on the floor. He panicked. He rushed to you and checked if you were still alive. You were. He lifted you in his arms and tucked you in your bed. He stopped the music, since you had showed him how it was done and turned off the TV. He sat in the chair and watched you sleeping. He was worried for you; what had caused you to sleep on the floor? Had you fainted? What was wrong?  
The morning came. You woke up and walked to the living room which was bathing in the warm summer sun. It was Sunday and you were not working. You noticed the elf sleeping in your armchair and sat down in the other armchair that was opposite of him. Thranduil woke up.  
\- My lady, are you alright?  
\- Yes… and good morning to you too. you answered and yawned.  
\- Did you faint or…?  
\- What?  
\- You were on the floor. For a moment I was worried that you had died…  
\- Wait? What? you said and rubbed your eyes.  
\- So you were here while I was sleeping?  
\- I picked you up from the floor and put you in the bed. he said.  
\- Okay… we need to establish some ground rules. Yeah?  
\- My lady…  
\- Seriously, dude! You cannot just come as you wish, I mean… You came here… found me on the floor, tucked me in my bed and then stayed here to watch me sleep. That is like freaky stalker-stuff.  
\- I am sorry, but I was worried… Why were you on the floor?  
\- I was just testing this new carpet and fell asleep. No big deal. you said and yawned again.  
\- Are you working today?  
\- No… it’s Sunday. The shop is closed.  
\- I see…  
\- Anyway… ground rules! You cannot just jump here whenever you feel like it… maybe sometime I would be changing my clothes or having someone over…  
\- Over?  
\- You know… on a date… here… and it would be most awkward if a man came out from my closet while I would have another… man… here…  
\- Why would you have another man here?  
\- Well… I am single and I would like to have love in my life, to meet the right person, you know…  
\- No, I forbid it.  
\- You… forbid? A-ha-ha! You… forbid!  
\- Yes…  
\- Why?  
\- Because… my lady… I do not share.  
\- What do you mean? Now that we’re friends, I do not get to date? Possibly find a boyfriend… That is insane!  
\- It is not…  
\- Well it is! You cannot have the cake and save it at the same time.  
\- What does a cake have to do with this?  
\- Never mind…  
\- So you think that we’re friends…  
\- Well… I assumed so, yes.  
\- I do not want to be your friend, my lady. he said and his voice sounded rather annoyed.  
\- Well… that is a shame since I have enjoyed hanging out with you… you said and looked disappointed.  
\- I think it’s time for you to leave. you continued and looked sad. Thranduil noticed that you were most likely about to cry.  
\- I offended you, my lady…  
\- No, you did not…  
\- And now you’re lying.  
\- Well, okay… it does hurt a bit that you do not want to be my friend but… hey, shit happens and life goes on. I just do not want to deal with this right now. So please… exit my world, thank you. you said and tried to swallow your tears. Thranduil was about to step into his world. Then he turned and said  
\- I thought we were something more… he looked sad as he disappeared.  
\- What? you shouted and followed him.  
In the forest. It was a winter in Mirkwood and it had been snowing. It was cold. You were wearing a top and a short denim skirt, no socks. You slipped and fell on the snow. Thranduil stopped walking and turned to face the direction where the sound had come, the sound of you slipping on the frozen rock.  
\- My lady?! What are you doing here? he said and walked to you. He offered his hand and pulled you up. You were shivering and your clothes as well as your skin were covered with snow.  
\- What did you say? you asked.  
\- I asked why you came here…  
\- Before that…  
\- I suppose I said that I thought we were something more…  
\- More than what?  
\- Friends…  
\- You see… you cannot just say stuff like that and leave… you said and tried to keep yourself warmer by rubbing your arms.  
\- My lady, you should go home… you’re freezing here…  
\- No! We’re going to talk about this right here and right now. you demanded. Thranduil smiled.  
\- So… the reason that you do not wish me to date anyone else is… what? Are we dating?  
\- I thought I was courting you, yes. he said.  
\- Since when?  
\- Since I called you to the dinner and we watched the stars…  
\- Wait… what? That is like ages ago? When did you plan to tell me?  
\- I was hoping that we had a mutual understanding about the subject…  
\- Right… you said and shivered almost violently as the cold wind blew through the forest.  
\- My lady… you’re freezing! he said and walked closer to you. He was wearing a winter cloak that looked awfully warm. Thranduil stood right in front of you and opened the cloak, took you in the warmth and rubbed your arms.  
\- You are indeed freezing! he said and put his hands on your cheeks.  
\- Your cheeks are too cold as well… I bet your lips need to be warmed up… he said and leaned closer. He smiled, you were surprised by this turn of events and just stared at him with a disbelief.  
\- What…?  
\- Shut up, I’m going to kiss you now. he whispered and pressed his lips against your, softly at first and then harder. He moved his lips slowly like he had all the time in the world, his hands holding you close. You wrapped your arms around him and rubbed his back. The whole world seemed to fade away. Then unfortunately the reality hit you when you felt your feet freezing and you had to pull away.  
\- Ouch, ouch, ouch! you said. Thranduil looked worried.  
\- What is it?  
\- My feet… I’m not having any shoes on…  
\- Oh, silly girl!  
\- Well I had to run to get you, there was no time… you said and laughed.  
\- I see… then my lady, let me save your feet from the snow and ice. he said and lifted you up in his arms.  
\- Shall I take you home?  
\- Yes please, I am indeed freezing. you said and laughed.  
Thranduil carried you through the door and then put you down. Your feet were tingling from the snow as they touched the carpet. He took off his winter cloak and followed you to the living room.  
\- Is this better, my lady? he asked and walked closer.  
\- Yeah… I know it wasn’t probably the wisest thing to do to storm out like that…  
\- I am actually quite flattered that you did. he chuckled.  
You stared into his ice-blue eyes, occasionally shifting your gaze onto his lips and tried to remember how those had softly moved against yours just a moment ago. You felt your heart racing and all of your being, every cell of your body, was longing to feel him close to you again. Thranduil noticed or sensed that somehow and said  
\- I shall now kiss you slower, deeper and more intimately. I want to drown you in the warmth or my body so you will never feel lonely or cold again. he assured you and leaned closer. His nose touched yours and his lips brushed your cheek before ghosting on your lips, but denying the contact.  
You smiled, there were butterflies in your stomach flying around. The anticipation was almost killing you.  
\- You know what people say; if you have not been kissed by an elf, you have not been kissed at all... he mumbled. His breath felt warm on your skin that was still cool from the sudden visit in the snowy forest. His hand caressed your jaw and his other hand held you close to him as he had wrapped it around your waist.  
\- You know, Thranduil, what else people say; lots of great words and yet so little deeds...

***  
Should it continue?


	5. Grand-grand-grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it wise to challenge the elf king?

As it was to be expected he took that as a challenge. Your own personal way to push his buttons and tease him. Oh, how he wanted to make you eat your words. He felt your breath on his lips and could not hold back anymore. He attacked your lips with his and tangled his fingers in your hair. Occasionally he pulled them softly guiding you to raise your head which also allowed him to kiss your neck after he had left you breathless. You chuckled silently when his lips brushed softly, barely touching, the sensitive skin below your ear.

Your hair smelled mesmerizing for him. He had noticed it a long time ago already but this was the first time he actually got to breath in the scent that was a mixture of different fruits and you. You always smelled fresh like a forest after the first summer rain, in his opinion, but your hair carried a scent of sweet fruits. It was your hair products of course but whatever, the brand that you used had become a part of your personality anyway.  
Then he finally kissed your neck. This time there was a certain amount of hunger in his actions which made your feet week. As he caressed your neck with his lips you massaged gently his shoulders with your hands and moved then the right one on his chest, right above his heart. It was beating, almost drumming its way out from his chest.  
Suddenly he stopped and drew back a little. You smiled and looked up. He looked thoughtful as he played with a lock of your hair.  
\- Something wrong? you asked softly.  
\- No… he chuckled and then continued  
\- I… have been dreaming about this moment for so many months… and I had been dreaming to meet someone like you for so many years… hundreds and hundreds of years.  
\- How old were you again?  
\- About 6500…  
\- Oh-wow… You’re like…  
\- Do not say “grandfather”…  
-… ancient… When you were born…  
\- Do not go there…  
\- …even my grand-grand-grand-grand-grand…  
\- I forbid you…  
-…grand-grand-grand…  
\- Fine… I’ll just stop you myself. he mumbled and muffled your words with his lips. You did not mind, of course, like at all. He was more than welcome to shut your mouth up as long as he did it with his kisses. His lips moved slowly against yours, sometimes with more intensity and sometimes just gently brushing. When he parted his lips from yours he mumbled  
\- If you say “grand” one more time… I swear…  
You laughed as you thought should or should you not test him. You knew that he knew that you were just joking. That was the side of you that he had gotten used to, eventually. Thranduil himself was not much of a joker, or at least he had not been but since he had met you he had become slightly more relaxed and he even understood the jokes that were about him. Although, you were the only one who had the right to joke on his expense.  
You looked into his eyes defiantly and said  
\- Gra-  
Which turned into a squeal when he lifted you in his arms. He carried you into your “bedroom” which was more like a bed in the corner, hidden behind a bookshelf. He lowered you on the bed and crawled to hover over you.  
\- You’re in trouble now. he murmured with a smirk. You tried to come up with something witty to say but the words got stuck in your mouth and even your brain wasn’t really co-operating that well since it was basically turning into a scull-full of gray pudding. He lowered himself to kiss you once and then returned to examine your face and expressions on it.  
\- Yeah-blah-blah-blah… That’s what they all say. you managed to state eventually, after staring at his beautiful face with a stupid smile on yours for a long time. But nothing more happened. Thranduil just kept staring at you and then lay down next to you. You turned on your side to face him. He lay there beside you, staring at the ceiling.  
\- What are you thinking about? you asked after a long silence. He inhaled and exhaled slowly before answering.  
\- Just how inappropriately I am behaving. I should not be even close to this bed…  
\- Right…  
\- Before you say anything… I must remind you that I come from a different world. We have our own customs…  
\- I know… you whispered and put your hand on his jaw so you were able to gently turn his face to look at you.  
\- I know. you assured as you caressed his cheek with your fingers.  
\- Do you want to get out from this bed? you asked.  
\- No.  
\- Good… because I think we both… could use a nap. you said and closed your eyes. You kept your hand on his neck so your arm rested on his chest and your thumb stroked his jaw until you fell asleep. He turned on his side to face you and took your hand into his. Before he closed his eyes, he pressed a soft kiss on your knuckles and memorized every line of your face.

When you woke up he had left and it was almost evening already. You were slightly… let me rephrase it… you were, ahem, quite disappointed that he had left but you reasoned that it had to be because he was the king after all and he had been spending more time in your world that he had spent before. He had the responsibilities that you could not even imagine; when your main goal was to get through of each day and survive from paycheck to paycheck, his duty was to carry the future of his realm on his shoulders.  
It made you sad. Sadness, sorrow however were those emotions that you had never showed to him. You wondered if he knew even that you were sometimes… sad… and lost. Gosh, yes –lost! You always wanted to seem strong and independent, defiant and light-hearted, but the truth was that there was that other side of you, more private side, that you hid from the world and especially from the elf king that had invaded your life so suddenly.  
You hugged the pillow that he had slept on. It had a faint scent of Mirkwood forest and mystery. Thranduil was considered as a mystical, “not-real” creature in your world. He was immortal, unbelievably graceful and in twilight it looked like he had been shining. No, not like a disco ball, but more like glowing pale, ethereal light. His skin was flawless and his hair was always perfect. There were no “bad hair days” for him, unlike you who seemed to have those every other day.

You got out from bed and looked at yourself in the mirror. You kept staring at yourself, counting all the small lines in the corners of your eyes. Those lines told the tale of all the times that you had laughed but they also reminded you of the fact that you were mortal.  
You shook your head and pushed those thoughts aside. Surely it was only the feeling of being cruelly abandoned in your bed alone that was screwing up your head. However this subject of mortality would come back to haunt you… but not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Is it wise to challenge the elf king? ...yep... Sometimes it is :P
> 
> However... the story will take a turn to the moodier side now because I like to write about drama and conflict.
> 
> ...Sorry... (not sorry)


	6. Oh man, stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it is summer and your summer holiday is just around the corner. However your mind is shadowed by a secret...

The next week was a busy one for you. You were about to leave for a summer holiday that was going to last for a month –hooray! But that meant also that you had to get everything done during this final week, by Friday afternoon to be exact, so the place would not be a complete mess when you went back to work. It had been a while you had had a break and lately all the difficult customers had been channeled to you because “you are the master of customer complaints” your colleague had said and he was right, but everybody knew that it was mere flattery; your colleagues did not like that aspect of the work and so they let you handle the tricky situations.  
Let… or more like “let”. It was a “must” because if you did not take care of those situations, no one else did either. But being the only adult-minded-person at work got you stressed out. Your mood had been slightly down during the last months of spring, although you had not showed it to anyone and remembering the fact that you had kept your distance with Thranduil lately, before his huge revelation, he most likely had no idea of the amount of pressure you were under currently. Luckily after this week it was about to change.  
It was Monday morning and you sat in the crowded bus, staring out at the traffic. Countless cars were driving around in the morning traffic jam, or not driving since some of them had not moved in ages… They were literally jammed, gotten stuck. It was going to be a hot day, the weather was quite warm already and the air conditioning was not working properly in the bus.

You pushed the stop-button a couple of stops ahead and decided to walk the remaining 500 meters. The sun was shining and there was literally no wind, no wind at all, not even a light summer breeze. You chuckled because of the irony of the whole situation. The thing was that you had purchased flights-beach house-combo for the first week of your summer holiday. It was before some certain elf king had confessed his feelings for you.  
You had wanted to escape your own feelings and also the weather that was supposed be rainy and chilly, according to the news, to the Mediterranean, to Turkey to be exact, but now ironically the weather was turning hot and the one who you had wanted to take some distance from had turned warm too. Anyway, the trip had been paid many weeks ago so you had to go. You had spent all your savings to go there so hell-yeah you were going. The only problem was that you had not told Thranduil about your trip… or the small detail that you were going there with a small group of friends… and one of them happened to be your ex.  
You decided not to worry. It was not your fault that your ex and you shared the same friends. That was the way you had been introduced to one and other anyway. Samuel was his name, a charming jerk who had cheated on you. He had broken your heart, kicked your self-esteem to the ground and shaken your capability to trust other people. Besides he had decided to dump you for that random bar-chick, which, the thing between them, had not worked out in the end, no surprise there.   
Then there had been the traditional crawling and “I’m sorry, I messed up”s but you had decided that it was better to be alone than with someone like him. And when he had been rejected he had tried to shame you on social media and turn your friends against you. You had managed to avoid him all this time, until very lately when you had been told that “oh yeah, I hope you don’t mind but Samuel is coming as well”. Yeah… why on earth would you mind?

So… in other words, you were screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was a little bit boring chapter, sorry... hopefully the next one will be better.


	7. Confrontation about the ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. Thranduil. Not. Happy.

The day passed by quickly even though you had to stay overtime. You basically crawled back home in the evening. That was just how exhausted you were. When you got home, Thranduil was there to greet you. You had not expected him to be there in your apartment. “Those bloody ground rules!” you thought, or more like lack of them.  
\- How was your day? he asked and got up from the sofa. You put on your happy face.  
\- It was… fine. you said and took off your shoes. Then you leaned against the door and closed your eyes for few seconds.  
\- Actually… it was bloody stressful and hot, busy… What about yours?  
\- Less busy, less hot…  
\- Yeah I could use a moment of winter to cool off. Mind to take a walk? you asked, pointed theatrically at the closet before putting your winter boots on as well as your jacket. Thranduil smiled and nodded. He put on his winter cloak and shoes and then followed you through the door into his world.  
It was a cold day in Mirkwood. The trees were covered in snow and the forest was silent.  
\- Something is troubling you. he stated. You tried to decide whether you should tell him the truth or just say “nah”.  
\- Yeah, well… Rough day. you answered and smiled as you walked among the trees, looking up, breathing the fresh winter air of Woodland realm.  
\- I recall you telling me that your holiday is quite near…  
\- Starts next week. Yeah about that… you said and shifted your gaze from the gray skies to Thranduil who was standing a little further away. He looked majestic as always in his silver cloak that had a burgundy lining. The snow made his eyes look pale and they pierced right through any mask that you tried to hide behind.  
\- We should celebrate. he said and bowed slightly. You felt the frozen bark of a tall tree with your fingers. It was cold and rough, but not dead. The forest was only sleeping, waiting for the spring or the evil to be banished from the East.  
\- Sure… On Friday before I’ll leave or… when I’ll come back.  
\- Come… back?  
\- I’m going on a… trip… with some of my friends, it’s fine… I’ll be gone for one week. Short trip, it’s nothing. you mumbled and stopped running you’re your fingers on the tree trunk.  
\- Ahem… and telling me?  
\- I was going to bring you a souvenir. you said and smiled “eh”. Thranduil did not seem too happy, but you were relieved that he did not seem too angry either.  
\- Look, I need some distance from my work and the city. I need sea and sand and sun. Besides I read that the weather was going to be horribly rainy and col-  
\- If it’s sun that you’re longing for…  
\- Yes… it is, but it was not supposed to be that sunny. According to the forecasts anyway. The heat wave surprised everyone. you kept talking, mostly because you were nervous and wanted to distract him.  
\- Where are you going?  
\- To Turkey…  
\- The realm of Turkey. Is it safe?  
\- Yeah… totally safe.  
\- You’re going there with your… friends.  
\- Yes.  
\- Any… men?  
\- Uhm… yep. you mumbled and tried to avoid his gaze. The state of your nervousness just rose to another heights and the mask of calmness was cracking.  
\- I know that look. Come-come, tell me.  
You hesitated, you tried to decide whether you should tell about Samuel or not. It was obvious that something was troubling you. Thranduil had some kind of super-sense and he could smell your BS from miles away so there was no point in lying. Besides if he found out about your travel-companion after the trip somehow, he would surely be angrier. You took one deep breath and then spoke  
\- It’s just… One member of the group is a guy who I dated for a moment and I am not overly fond of the idea… I mean I don’t like the idea of being in the same location with him at all.  
\- What? Someone who you have courted before me?  
\- It’s called “ex”, and yes.  
\- Ex?  
\- Yes… the word for a former… former… uhm… you explained but then you did not know whether you should say “lover” or “boyfriend”. Which one would sound less serious or more insignificant?  
\- Whatever… The point being… I am not quite sure what the point was. I lost my train of thought…  
Million thoughts ran through Thranduils head. He decided not to freak out, or try not to, at least, although managing his temper was not one of his virtues. He walked closer to you.  
\- Do you… miss him? he asked. His tone was a mixture of jealousy, sadness and irritation, oh yes and with an undertone of slight anger.  
\- What? Gosh no… Hell-no! If I had known that he is coming, I wouldn’t be stepping in the same house with him.  
\- Same… house? his exclaimed out of shock.  
\- Yeah…  
\- Keep talking and we’ll soon find out that you’re sharing a bed with him. he hissed.  
A slap in the face that was. You shouted “ha” and kicked snow.  
\- What does he have that I do not? he yelled. He walked to you and his usually so calm features were screaming with rage.  
\- Nothing! you shouted back and spread your hands to emphasized the ridiculousness of the question.  
\- Why are you then leaving me for him?  
\- I am not! Gosh! He is ex for a reason! I would never take him back! you shouted.  
\- What did he do then? What so horrible did he do that I should believe you and let my mind be at peace?  
\- He… you shouted and then stopped. You did not know whether you were able to tell him without bursting into tears. Thranduil monitored you all the time, for him even the silence was a message that meant something.  
\- …cheated on me, left me for another woman and tried to turn my friends against me when I did not take him back.  
A silence fell into the forest. You looked down at the snow and closed your eyes to prevent the tears from falling but it was too late.  
\- It happened before I met you. I was heartbroken for very long time so I decided that I would never cry for him again. you said and wiped a tear off your cheek.  
\- Ha… look at me now. So pathetic. you mumbled to yourself but since the elves have super senses Thranduil heard even the quietest whispers. You raised your head knowing that he was standing right in front of you. Without saying a word he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his protective embrace.  
\- The only reason he is comin-  
\- Shush… he whispered and stroked your hair in a very calming way.  
\- No… I need to say this. you said and stepped back so you were able to look at him.  
\- The only reason he is coming is that he is the best friend of one of my friends boyfriend. I was not told because they knew I would not go if I find out. So I paid the trip, no refunds… Well of course not. That is just so my luck really… And just last week my friend told me, in the most casual way possible… like “oh by the way, I hope you do not mind”. He broke my heart and made me feel like I didn’t matter. But the worst part was that I started to think that I didn’t matter… Gosh! I would nev- you said but your sentence was cut short when he kissed you. You wrapped your arms around him and there was no way that you would had let him go.


	8. On a mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about watching the sunset with the elf king?

The rest of the week was pretty similar work-wise. Thranduil-wise it was pretty basic… oh who are you kidding, Thranduil-wise your week was great! You ate dinner a couple of times and even took a quick walk in your neighborhood. That was something you had never done before. Every time he had been in your world, you had been just hanging out at your place because he had not shown any form of interest towards your city but now he did. Now, the evening before your trip, you had decided to take him to see the sunset and you had to take the bus.  
It was a beautiful evening, the sun was setting and the weather was warm, but not hot. He was wearing a tunic which was significantly shorter than the robes that he usually wore and dark skinny, leggings-looking pants. You were wearing a beautiful summer dress. Its hem danced in the summer breeze as well as its sleeves that were open from the arms, revealing your shoulders and still quite pale skin.

You walked slowly to the bus stop and chuckled when you saw Thranduils face as the bus arrived; he tried to mask his “and what in the name of Valar is THAT?” -look. You paid his ticked and he followed you to the back of the bus which was almost empty. He had the urge to bow at every fellow passenger as a greeting. That amused you greatly. You usually always wanted to sit on the window seat but this time you decided to let him sit there so he could see out better.  
You took his hand and squeezed it. He stared at the cars and buildings without saying a word. In his world none of those things existed. He had decided to take everything in and believe his eyes even though he knew that there was no point for him to even ask “what is that… and that, and that” because he should had been asking all the time. It was easier just to go with the flow. After about 25 minutes you pushed the stop button and told the elf king that it was time to hop off. You had arrived to a forest where was a path that was mainly used by joggers and such.  
There was a sea nearby and a hill next to it. You called it a mountain, which made Thranduil laugh when he saw it. The mountains he had gotten used to were something quite different. By his standards your “mountain” was just a bump in the road.

You climbed on it and sat down to watch the sunset. The ground was warm and smooth. You could see the city that was a little further away on your right side, kind of behind your backs. In front of you there was the open sea where a couple of ships sailed. The sun was still warming your skin and you could hear the sound of traffic mixed with wind and seagulls in the distance. There was a soothing, constant sound of the waves as they broke against the cliff.  
He shared the silence with you. You loved the fact that there was no need to share a conversation at all times but when you were silent with him, you were able to enjoy it very much. Usually with most people you felt that you had to come up with new topics all the time, just to avoid the silence, being with Thranduil was quite opposite. When you were with him, the words were unnecessary, you knew he was there and he knew that you were there, sharing the moment. The silence.

The sunset made his eyes shine, as well as his hair. His perfect hair. And his perfect eyebrows that were quite massive but never bushy. His eyebrows did not shine but you just admired the way they gave depth to his otherwise so light features. Everything about him was perfect. No, you were not jealous… okay you were just a little… a tiny bit jealous, but it felt a little unfair sometimes. You had seen him waking up once and he had been just as flawless.  
His character was everything that you had hoped from a man. He was smart… and wise, very wise, which sometimes annoyed you so much. He had always the answer to everything and he gave you the look when you thought that he did not know something or when you said something idiotic. The look was basically “oh come on” with a slight head-tilt. Okay, there were edges to his charming character but never mind… no one’s perfect. He was calm and protective which brought a sense of calmness into your life as well. It was crazy, well crazy because you had slight trust issues because of one certain ex, but you were really, completely, deeply, hopelessly falling in love with him.  
He looked at you as you bathed in the soft sunlight. In his eyes you were perfect. He liked the color of your hair and he was truly mesmerized from the color of your eyes. You had the cutest nose and there were small lines in the corners of your eyes when you smiled; a proof that you smiled and laughed a lot. Ah, and your smile; he loved it when you smiled but he hated it when you tried to cover your true feelings with it. He had learned to tell the difference. Overall he thought that you were far more beautiful than any ladies in his realm.  
Sure you were not as graceful as they were and you kept hitting yourself accidentally to your furniture and sometimes even walked partially against the wall when you tried to aim to the doorway. You cursed, yes, although he had noticed that you cursed nowadays less than you used to. But one thing that you had not changed was the way you talked with your hands. It sometimes made you seem restless but he had learned that it was just the way you talked sometimes. He had also learned that when you were excited about something or getting annoyed the pitch of your tone rose higher and you started to talk faster. Also when you wanted to avoid the subject or were nervous you talked a lot and tried to distract him from the subject.

You stared into the horizon. When you turned your head you saw Thranduil looking at you with a smile on his face. The last golden rays of the sun made his skin glow. Usually he always looked cold, mostly because of the eyes, the colors he wore, his hair and the pale complexion but now he looked unusually… approachable.  
\- I love you. he said suddenly after a long silence. Just like that. Three little words were enough to make your heart burst with happiness. You leaned in and placed your hand on his cheek. You smiled and after staring into his eyes for a half of an eternity you kissed him.  
\- When are you leaving? he asked, his lips moving against yours as he spoke.  
\- Tomorrow evening. you answered. He pressed his forehead against yours and breathed calmly, inhaling your scent, the mixture of fruits and the forest after the first summer rain.  
\- Are you working tomorrow?  
\- No… This is it… I am on a holiday. you said with your eyes closed.  
\- Tonight we shall celebrate then. he said and kissed you before pulling you up to stand. You stood there for a moment watching the stars come out and the city light up and then took a bus to your apartment again.


	9. Private dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holiday is always a great occasion to celebrate but Thranduil might have something else on his mind...

Thranduil watched you when you were packing your things into a medium sized luggage. You tried to hide your excitement but it was obvious that you were looking forward to the trip. Your mom called to wish you a safe travel and she made you promise that you will send her a message right that moment when you get to the destination. It was not the first time you traveled by yourself, although you were not going alone, but still she worried. She only meant good but her super-protectiveness irritated you sometimes greatly. This was one of those times and you groaned with a sentence full of gibberish, no actual words included, after the call had ended.  
You took your bikinis, goggles and snorkel because your plan was to get a nice tan and swim until you were covered in scales and you had gills instead of lungs. You packed your passport into your purse and zipped the luggage. It was all done and you were ready for that celebration.

You walked into the Mirkwood palace escorted by Thranduil. The guards bowed as well as the servants that you walked by on your way to the kings chambers. They did not bow only because of the king but also because of you. You bowed back although you had been told that it was not necessary, but you did it anyway; not bowing would make you feel like a douche bag and you were everything but… Okay, you were a little bit bitchy when you really got mad, but it took a lot to get really-really mad… However when you were that mad, it was full on psychological warfare, no words or insults spared. About the insults, you preferred the “read between the lines” –kind of insults, the direct ones were just boring.  
The guard opened the door and you walked in. It was the first time you were in his private room, which was larger than your entire apartment… oh it went on and on! There were different “rooms” such as the sitting area with a small dining table with two chairs and a couple of sofas, bedroom, private bathroom and a separate corner where there was a fireplace. You looked around amazed. It really hit you now; Thranduil was indeed the king of this realm and his room was made for a king. The furniture was hand carved and there were luxurious drapes and curtains hanging by the windows. Your furniture was mainly Ikea, but you had assembled everything by yourself and you were secretly patting yourself on the shoulder for such an awesome accomplishment. 

The king himself helped you to sit down by the table and then he sat on the opposite side. The table was small and the setting was very private, intimate even. There were so many sorts of foods again, it was almost like an all you can eat –buffet; chicken, fruits, bread, cheese, vegetables, sausages and fish. You did not know where to start since you had not gotten used to that kind of overwhelming abundance of everything. Your fridge had usually just the light with a bag of bread, cheese and ketchup... No, no kidding there.  
You drank a couple of glasses of wine and it went straight into your head, or maybe it was the combination of great company, relaxed atmosphere, amazing meal and the elven wine that was very easy to drink. The dinner went on and on as well as the conversation. The wine made you slightly flirtatious, or more like openly flirtatious. You played with your hair and sometimes accidentally brushed your lips with your fingers.

You stared at the king intensely with a stupid smile on your face. He was talking about something but the fact was that you were not really listening. You tilted your head and exposed the curve of your neck, which was one of the areas he loved to kiss. You kept nodding and saying “uh-uh” but he had figured out that you were not really paying any attention to what he was saying. He had been talking about a time when he could not find his other shoe and the servants had to turn the whole palace upside down to find it, eventually from his own bedroom.  
\- What is your opinion about that? he asked, more like teased.  
\- Huh? you recoiled from your state of being completely mesmerized of his presence.  
\- Yes, I would very much like to know your opinion.  
\- Uhm… Yes… you’re absolutely right, but there are also other point of views to consider…  
He burst into laughter. Oh, so embarrassing,  
\- I’m sorry… I was paying attention to your mouth but not to what came out from it.  
Thranduil smirked and stood up. He walked to you and pulled you up.  
\- Yes… I noticed. he mumbled and stared at you like you were a delicious cake and he was trying to decide where to start. You walked backwards as he pushed, or more like guided you. Suddenly there was a wall behind your back. Your heart jumped and you accidentally bit your lip. Thranduil, who was significantly taller than you, chuckled as he looked down at you. He supported himself to the wall with his hands that were on the both sides of your head.  
\- I will make sure that you’ll miss me. he said with a soft, deep voice that dripped out from mouth like warm honey burying you deeper and deeper into sweet surrender.  
\- So when you’ll roll in your bed alone, you can only think about me and no one else.  
He sounded almost dangerous, but in all the right ways. With his eyes he was undressing you and it was obvious, according to the look on his face anyway, that he was thinking about all the ways he could make you miss him.


	10. Lots of fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes... fluff :D

You blushed but luckily the dim candle light was forgiving. There was a low humming sound coming from the fireplace and the sound of your and his breathing but otherwise the room was silent. Your heart was racing. He found it very rewarding that you were so flushed even though he had not even kissed you yet. You gulped as you waited for him to make his move.  
You lifted your hands and rested them on his shoulders. You pursed your lips and caressed his neck under his collar. You slid your hands on his collar and opened the hooks that kept his tunic closed slowly one by one until you had opened them all. You placed your hands on his bare chest. His muscles were well-defined and oozed strength and force. You were unable to slide the tunic off his shoulders because his hands were still locked against the wall firmly.  
\- Come-come, let’s take this off. you whispered. He lowered his arms and you slid the tunic firstly off his shoulders and then off his arms, sliding your hands all the way down to his fingers. His arms were strong, but he was not a body builder –type by his physique. He was graceful all the way. He locked his fingers with yours and then suddenly pinned your hands against the wall. Still he kept staring at you, almost like a predator that was playing with his prey.  
He shifted his hands a moved yours to be held over your head with only one of his hands so his other hand was free to explore the curves of your body. He wanted to memorize them all. He traced with his fingers softly from your eyebrow to your cheek and went down onto your chin along your jaw. He traced your lips with his thumb and then continued forward. He brushed your earlobe gently and ran his fingers below it on the skin of your neck.

You had changed the summer dress into a winter-friendly long-sleeved shirt and your favorite jeans. Thranduil traced the neckline with his fingers and then slid his hand under the fabric, onto your bare shoulder. He massaged it gently and then felt the strap of your bra with his fingers. He followed it down from your shoulder onto your chest. His touch made your skin tingle and caused shivers to run through your body. You wanted to kiss him but you were on his mercy now and he was not going to kiss you yet. He traced the outlines of your bra without even accidentally touching your skin. He examined your face almost as he were trying to make up his mind whether he could continue this sweet torture for longer or if you were ready to face the burning desire he had for you.  
He decided that you were not quite begging for it yet, which by the way you never did; beg for things, so whatever happened from this point on would be a true test of your character. Thranduil knew that he had all the time and self-restraint in the world, but how about you? Could you resist the slow seduction of the elven king himself?  
Finally he moved his fingers from the fabric onto your skin but only to slide his fingers across the skin between your heaving breasts up to your collarbones. He traced them just barely touching. He pressed his body against yours and finally he kissed you. He let go your hands and wrapped them around your waist. He caressed your back and sneakily slipped his hands under your shirt. He caressed the curve of your back as well as your sides and then pulled your shirt off. This all he did so very slowly and with deep respect.

He stopped for a moment to admire your body, all the sensual, feminine curves that looked very tempting in the soft candlelight. You were a little insecure about your body sometimes, especially when the person you were with was basically the Adonis, Greek God himself. But since the lights were dim and you had had a couple of glasses of relaxing wine, it was like all nervousness had dissolved into the velvety darkness that surrounded you and him.  
He lifted you into his arms and carried you into his bedroom. He lay you on his bed and lay down beside you. He lay on his back and you turned on your side to face him. You ran your fingers on his shoulders and arms, wrote your name on his warm skin with the tip of your index finger and then kept writing secrets. You tried to find the spots that were ticklish. Soon you found one right under his armpit. He chuckled and rolled over you, pressing you against the soft mattress. The silky bed sheets felt cool against your skin and the whole situation was heavenly. He took you in his arms and caressed your cheek. He kissed your forehead and smiled. He moved his hand on your stomach and hip.  
It was getting late, or almost early, since you had started eating the dinner around midnight. It had been a long day today for both of you. You had been working and woken up early and so had he. When you got carried on his bed you had finally realized how tired you were. You yawned and then he did too, which made you yawn even more.  
\- It is getting early. he whispered and pulled the blanket on you both. You took off your jeans because they were very uncomfortable to sleep in. Thranduil laughed when you struggled with your skinny jeans. Finally you managed to kick them off leaving you with your hipster-styled panties that matched the bra you were wearing. You snuggled close to him.  
\- How are you going there? By… bus?  
\- No… I will fly.  
\- Fly? he chuckled.  
\- Yeah… I will grow a pair of wings and fly into the south. You will never see me again. you teased and placed a loving kiss on his chest.  
\- What would you like to get as a souvenir? you asked.  
\- Bring me a seashell from the depths…  
\- Ha-ha! I could go into jail for that… It is illegal to export minerals from Turkey…  
\- Oh…  
\- But… I will dive and smuggle a seashell for you, but only for you…  
\- You would risk going into prison for me?  
\- Uh-uh.  
\- You must really love me then.  
\- I guess so… you answered. He kissed your forehead.  
\- The best souvenir you can bring me is to get you back home safely. That is all I want.  
He ran the back of his hand up and down on your back with his eyes closed. You closed your eyes as well and waited the sleep to come. You were getting quite drowsy.  
\- Sleep, my love. he whispered.  
\- I don’t want to… you mumbled barely audible.  
\- Why?  
\- Because… when I’ll wake up it will be morning and… that’s when… I… must… go… you mumbled and fell asleep. 

You slept deeply until your alarm went off. Thranduil had stayed awake for a long time after you had fallen asleep because he had wanted to prolong the moment of having you peacefully sleeping in his arms as long as possible. He had finally drifted away when the sky had started to turn in the different shades of pastel colors and the first rays of the sun caressed the highest branches of snow-covered trees. You woke up when your phones alarm started to ring at 13:30. You turned off the alarm and got out from the warm bed. The fire in the fireplace as well as the candles had burnt out but there was now the sunlight that poured in and made the garden outside sparkle.  
You searched for your clothes and got dressed. You asked the guard to bring you a pen and a piece of paper so you could leave your loved one a note. You did not want to wake him up since he looked so peaceful sleeping in his big, soft bed. The guard brought you what you had asked and after cursing in your head, yep, you had never written with a running ink and a feather before and now you tried to write a love letter or such, but after few scribbles you managed to write actual words that were readable.

Dear Thranduil

No… you crossed over the words and started again.

Dearest Thranduil

I am sorry to leave like this, but you looked just too peaceful and therefore I did not want to be so cruel and wake you up. I was thinking, since my holiday lasts four weeks that when I’ll return, I could come here and spend next two weeks with you… I mean, if that is cool

No… you crossed over the word “cool” because you were not sure if he would understand the modern meaning of the word. You were pretty sure that you had used the word a many times but since you never stopped to ask him “did you understand every meaning of every word I said”, you knew you did not, so you wanted to play safe.

alright with you. Aw-sh*t! I’m late already! See you next Saturday,  
yours,  
(Y/N)  
PS. I love you… and your bed ;)

You waited that the ink dried and then put the paper on the pillow next to your sleeping king. You bent down to kiss him on his lips and when you were about to go, he put his hand on the back of your head and pushed you gently to kiss him again.   
\- Are you leaving now? he mumbled against your lips.  
\- Unfortunately, I must.  
\- Very well… go then, fly away. he said but did not let you go.  
\- Thranduil, I will get late.   
He kissed you once more and then reluctantly let you go. He opened his eyes and looked at you with a hint of sadness in his eyes. You smiled with a same kind of sadness or longing and ran your hand softly from his forehead to his eyelids and further down on his lips.  
\- Sleep. I will be right back. you said and left. When you stepped into the long hallway and the guard closed the door behind you, your heart ached because you missed him already.


	11. In Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea, sand and sun...
> 
> ...and Samuel, meh!

You ran to the right gate where your friends were already waiting for the boarding to begin. There were four of your friends and Samuel, three girls and three guys in total. “Three couples” one could had said but there was no way you would even tolerate being mistaken as Mrs. Samuel the Asshole. You just hoped that there was no scheme behind this pairing thing. Your friends knew what kind of messy breakup you had gone through but you had not told them about the tall, blonde, handsome elf in your life.  
\- Hello babe! Samuel said when he saw you. You ignored him completely and greeted your other friends. Unfortunately you could not ignore him for long because they had arranged you to sit next to him. Fortunately you had the window seat. Samuel sat next to you and put his hand on your thigh. You glared at him with disgust and removed his hand from your thigh with force. You had semi-long nails and when you grabbed his hand you sank them right into his skin.  
\- Crazy bitch! he exclaimed but his hand did not get astray anymore. The airplane took off and soon you were above the clouds. After it was allowed you turned on your phone and started to listen to music. You took a couple of pictures of the scenery for Thranduil so you could prove him that you were actually up in the air. You were taking a selfie when Samuel photobombed into the picture.  
\- Babe, why so mad? We look so good together…  
\- Do not talk to me. you said and turned music louder. He was not going to let you be. He took your headphones and said  
\- I was really hoping that we could work things out.  
\- There is no “we”.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- “We” stopped existing when you shoved your tongue in that woman’s throat… or…. Just so I would not seem too narrow minded, let me rephrase it; “we” stopped existing when you decided to that it was okay to shove your below-average-sized dick into anything and everything that moves.  
\- Oh come on, baby girl, it was only one chick… or two… three… Maybe four…  
\- Oh… so it’s even worse than I thought. Anyway it does not matter.  
\- Really?  
\- Yeah, because I do not care. I will tolerate you these few short hours but then… That’s it. You will not ruin my holiday.  
\- I do not want to ruin it, I would like to make up and… un-breakup.  
\- Not going to happen.  
\- Why not, babe?  
\- Because… You disgust me and besides... I met someone. And that someone treats me like the queen of his life.  
\- Yak! I had forgotten that you are such a dreamer. he mocked.  
\- What’s his name? he asked after a moment of icy silence.  
You did not know if you should say or not. You decided in favor of it because you thought “hell, why not! If that shuts him up then great job!”  
\- Thranduil.  
\- He is foreign, isn’t he? he asked and tried not to sound disappointed. He had hoped that he would had managed to call off your bluff by asking his name. He was expecting you to say something very generic.  
\- You could say so…  
\- Does he speak the language? he asked casually.  
\- Better than you and you’re native. So now, if you’ll excuse me… I would like to continue ignoring you. you said and took the headphones from his hand and put them into your ears. Soon you fell asleep and woke up when the flight attendant announced that all the electronic devices had to be shut down.  
Finally you were in Turkey. The warm, humid Mediterranean climate greeted you when you got out from the plane. After you had taken the taxi to the beach villa with your friends (and Samuel) you sent a message to your mom and went to bed because it was very, very late.

The next day you were the first to wake up. You went out and saw the surroundings; the turquoise sea in front of you and mountains in the distance on your left side and the nearby town on the right side. Everything was amazing, beautiful and the air smelled of sea salt. You went to walk in the water, just to really connect with the place and then returned back to the villa to apply some sun lotion.  
The days slipped away too fast, “too fast” because yeah, you enjoyed your stay there although you missed the love of your life like crazy. You walked around and visited some ancient ruins, swam a lot, avoided Samuel very successfully and ate well in different restaurants. It was the day before flying back home. You and your friends had rented a boat with a crew for the last whole day. Just two hours before you were about to go, you heard rumble coming from the closet.  
***  
Thranduil missed you a lot although he was busy with the matters of his realm. His world was in war since the dark lord Sauron was gathering his orcs in the east and they were trying to invade Mirkwood. Thranduils son Legolas, who you had not met yet, was on a quest to destroy the One Ring that held Saurons power.  
Anyway, Thranduil missed you very much so he decided to visit your apartment because it at least carried your scent and it made him feel like he was closer to you. He had planned to take a long nap in your bed and then return to be the king re-energized. He stepped through the door and first thing he noticed that the closet door was not the one he had gotten used to.

He opened the door and saw you. You were in your bikinis, wearing a sarong that was tied on your hips. You had a golden brown tan and your hair was slightly curlier that it usually was. It was due to the sea water and wind. He looked around surprised. You were speechless, not quite sure if you should believe your eyes or not.  
\- I can’t believe this… you said and opened your arms as an invitation. He walked to you with open arms and embraced you for a long time. Samuel knocked on the door and came in when he heard you talking to someone.  
\- Hands off my girl! he shouted and clenched his fists. Thranduil stepped away from you and looked at Samuel angrily.  
\- Yeah, you heard me! (Y/N), I will protect you…  
Thranduil drew out his sword and threatened Samuel with it.  
\- Samuel, meet Thranduil… Now get the fuck out of my room! you said and basically pushed him out and slammed the door shut behind him.  
\- So, he is the notorious “ex”?  
\- Yeah… That’s the jerk alright… never mind him. But how are you here?  
\- I was going to visit your home, because being apart from you is like torture… I was trying to find solace and comfort from your bed, but then I came here… Is this… the realm of Turkey?  
\- Yes… Come! We need to buy you some clothes! you said, helped the winter cloak and his robe off his shoulders and took his hand. He looked quite pale compared to you but who even noticed the tone of his complexion when his muscles stole the show. When you two left the room you saw Samuel talking with your friends.  
\- So… my boyfriend Thranduil was in the neighborhood. He will join us to the boat trip today. We will go now and buy him some shorts and goggles.  
You heard them talking something about “I did not know she was dating” when you had gone which made you laugh.  
\- The boat will leave in one hour and 45 minutes, don’t miss it, guys! your friend shouted. You waved as a sign that you had heard her.

You walked with him to the nearest clothing shop and purchased him shorts and flip-flop shoes. Then you changed the shop and bought him a towel and goggles for diving. After shopping and buying a few extra water bottles for your elf-lover you returned to the villa, waited that he changed his pants into shorts and put some lotion on his back, since you did not know if the elves could get a sunburn or not. Better to be safe than sorry.  
\- Let’s make Samuel jealous, shall we? you suggested and winked your eye at Thranduil. He smirked and nodded. He liked the idea quite a lot. If he had been in Mirkwood he would had been more than happy to challenge him into a duel but obviously in your world people did not fight duels or carry weapons or stand up for their loved ones. He liked to stand up for you though.  
The boat arrived and all you seven got on board. You and the elf king went to the bow of the boat and stood there as the boat left the pier and sailed to the open sea. He hugged you from behind and after a moment turned you to face him.  
\- I am happy that you’re here. I really wanted you to see this place.  
\- It is beautiful, you are beautiful. he answered and kissed you.  
The boat rocked gently as you lay side by side on the sun deck. Then the boat stopped and the captain lowered the anchor and told everybody that it was time to swim, the stop lasted for 45 minutes and then the ship would sail to the next location. The bay was gorgeous. The water was clear and there was a beach with soft, white sand nearby.  
You jumped into the water first and asked Thranduil to throw the goggles and the snorkel to you. He did and jumped then after you into the water. You both looked absolutely ridiculous in your goggles, especially Thranduil who usually always was so serious and assertive. You two swam in the warm, yet refreshing water and dived to see the colorful fishes. Thranduil suggested that you two would swim to the shore that was about 20 meters away since there was still plenty of time.

When you reached the shore Thranduil tackled you to the soft sand and kissed you intensely. He caressed your leg and outer thigh that was now completely covered in sand. His hair was dripping water on your face and blocked the sun from shining into your eyes. Soon it was time to swim back.  
The boat left and the lunch was served. You sat on the sundeck and leaned onto Thranduil while eating pasta and chicken from paper plates with plastic forks.  
\- I read your letter. he said and kissed your forehead.  
\- And?  
\- I think it would be… cool… if you came to Mirkwood for two weeks.  
\- Uh-uh? you mumbled. He took your hand and kissed your knuckles, palm and then your wrist. You held his hand close to your heart as you relaxed in the sunshine. When the boat stopped you went for a swim again and you swam with Thranduil every time the boat anchored to new location. You swam with your snorkel and suddenly you saw a seashell that was white with pink stripes on the bottom of the sea. You had to get it.  
You gave the snorkel to Thranduil and dived. Because the water was so clear, the seafloor was further away than you had imagined. It took in total five separate tries to get to the bottom and it looked that you would not have air enough to make it. However on the fifth try you managed to dive to the bottom and survived safely back to the surface too. You swam to the boat and climbed the ladders. Thranduil had been waiting you on the surface, making sure that you were alright, and now he followed you on board. You cleaned the seashell in secret and when it was nice and shiny, you gave it to the elf king. He looked it amazed.  
\- Is this what you were trying to get from the bottom?  
\- Yep.  
\- Thank you. he said and kissed you. He had never seen a sea like that or white beaches, or Mediterranean houses… It was all new to him and he was so happy to be there to experience it with you. When the boat came back to the harbor it was time to say goodbye again. Luckily you were going to see him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter probably did not make any sense, but I personally liked the idea of thinking Thranduil far away from the horrors of Middle Earth, just for a moment. And... and how divine he would look in that gorgeous setting; turquoise sea, white sand... Water dripping from his hair when he climbs on board of a boat... Yeah... I would definitely LOVE to go on a cruise with him :D


	12. Friendly chat with your friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a conversation with your best friend. However she has her doubts and is not afraid to share them with you.
> 
> (You friend clearly has not seen the Hobbit and does not understand just how awesome Thranduil is.)

\- So… This Thranduil-guy just happened to “be in the neighborhood”? your friend asked when she came into your room and sat beside you on your bed. You had been packing after Thranduil had returned to Mirkwood and you were almost done with your luggage.  
\- Yep.  
. And he did not have time to stay for a dinner?  
\- Nope. you answered casually.  
\- What was he doing here?  
\- He was… uhm… you said and tried to come up with a plausible explanation.  
\- …on a business trip. you continued.  
\- Quite a coincidence, don’t you think?  
\- Well… He was coming to Greece, which is basically right next door, so he came to see me…  
A silence followed. Your friend looked like she did not believe a word that came out from your mouth.  
\- Samuel said that he was carrying a sword… A sword! What’s that about? There is clearly something you’re not telling me!  
You stood up. There was no way you could weasel your way out any further. There was no way you could claim that there was a LARP-event that he was attending and that sword was just a fake… replica.  
\- Fine… but you must tell no one, can you do that?  
\- Do what?  
\- Keep a secret.  
\- Yes… Come on! Tell me!  
\- Fine, but on one condition; you will change seats with Samuel on our flight home, cool?  
\- Hm… alright, but it better be good.  
\- Oh, trust me. Okay… if I told you that he is roughly 6500 years old elf king from another dimension, or world, to which I have a… ha-ha-ha… door kind of portal in my-uhm… ha-ha… closet… Would you think I’m completely mental?   
\- Yes.  
\- Yeah, me too…  
\- But, wait… Are you saying… she said and stood up as well. She covered her mouth with her hand.  
\- You met him yourself, I clearly am not insane! For some reason, and I have no idea why, I share this connection with him and he has the same connection with me, so we can both crossover from one world to another. But the most astonishing thing is that when he was going to visit my apartment this very morning…  
\- Why would he visit your apartment?  
\- He missed me and wanted to sleep in my bed... to feel less lonely.  
\- Awww…  
\- Anyway… he was going to visit my apartment but he ended up here.  
\- Well, maybe… if the connection he has is with you and not with your apartment, he came where you are.  
\- Yeah, I was suspecting that too. It kind of makes sense…  
\- Sense? No… it does not make sense. You’re telling me that he is from another world and basically immortal.  
\- Yeah… you said and sat on the very edge of your bed.  
\- So which part makes sense?  
\- Well, I guess if you put it that way…  
\- And you are saying that he is a… king.  
\- Of the elven realm called Mirkwood.  
\- And there is a portal in your closet…  
\- Yeah…  
\- But I met him myself…  
\- Yeah…  
Your conversation was cut short when it was time to go and get some dinner. The last dinner before going home. The mood was slightly sad, but that was like the last nights always were; people are silent and tired but even though it is always great to return home, there is always that part that would like to stay. Even for one extra day, please?

The next morning you and your friends took a taxi to the airport. Your friend had kept her word and she had switched seats with Samuel. This gave her an opportunity to continue the conversation with you.  
\- So… Thranduil… How long have you known him?  
\- About six months, but we have been “courting” for two weeks.  
\- Uh-uh? What was the name of his country?  
\- Mirkwood. you answered and opened a bag of chips.  
\- So you’re the future queen of Mirkwood? Can I come and visit you then? she joked or maybe there was an undertone of mockery in her voice.  
\- You’re jumping ahead of things.  
\- Maybe so, but… Seriously speaking… This portal… What would you do if you woke up one morning and the portal was gone?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- It is not exactly engraved in stone, is it? You cannot assume the door to be there always with 100% certainty.  
\- Uhm…  
\- I know he is the most handsome and gorgeous man even I have ever seen, but if he asked you to move in Mirkwood to live with him… would you?  
\- Ah…  
\- He is the king, is he not?  
\- Yes…  
\- So he cannot move into your world, can he?  
\- Huh? you asked because you were getting nervous. You did not like these questions at all.  
\- Can he?  
\- No, I suppose not.  
\- What if you found out that the portal was going to disappear, would you choose the life with him over your friends and family, over your entire life?  
\- It is too early to discuss these things.  
\- But Samuel, you know him. You do not need a portal to see him…  
“Here we go again” you thought and took a deep breath.  
\- Please, stop… you pleaded, closed your eyes and leaned onto your seat. It was getting more obvious that your friend thought that Samuel was the good guy and you were being stupid because you were not jumping back into his arms.  
\- I know he messed up but he is sorry… and he wants to make it up to you, if you only gave him a chance.  
\- Just shut up. you hissed. You were screaming internally but managed to keep your cool. You did not want to cause a scene on the plane full of tired tourists.  
\- You are my dear friend and I am afraid that you’ll get hurt if you’ll get involved with the new guy.  
\- Don’t… Just, please, don’t.  
\- Besides he is immortal and you’re not. You will never grow old with him, you’ll grow old alone and then you’ll die alone and he will go on living.  
\- Everyone dies alone… Even your precious Samuel will die alone. There are at least two things in this world that everyone does alone; being born and die… alone. So… Just leave it.  
\- I can’t because I feel that you might be wasting your youth and life with this Thranduil-guy, and that (Y/N) would be a terrible mistake.  
\- Where is this coming from? Did he offend you somehow? you asked.  
\- No… You know me, I always call things as I see them.  
\- He treats me well… better than well. I am happy with him, can’t you just be happy for me?  
\- I am certain that Samuel would treat you just as well.  
\- No he wouldn’t! He does not respect me and he will never truly change.  
\- He has grown, you know? Learned from his mist-  
\- You do not know him like I do.  
\- Which one?  
\- Either…  
\- You do not know Thranduil. You think you do, but you don’t. I am sure he seems perfect, but let’s face it; he could be a psycho or worse yet, he could be a narcissist… Charming on the outside and cold and manipulative on the inside.  
\- Well, Samuel is a cheater and an asshole, so…  
\- Fine! You are free to make your own mistakes… But I will tell you “I told you so” if I’ll get a chance.  
You put your headphones on and listened to your favorite playlist. You tried to get your good mood back and forget the things your friend had said, because in a way, she had a point, but on the other hand… You really felt that you knew Thranduils heart. Besides surely there was a deeper meaning to the fact that the door… or the portal existed. What if it was the universe itself giving you the one chance to be with the “Mr. Right One” after all those unhappy, fucked up relationships that had made you question the point of meeting anyone, ever? Or maybe this was just a random glitch in the multiverse and you would be a complete idiot if you did not seize the opportunity when it is so generously handed to you.  
The airplane landed, finally! You walked alone to get your luggage and then left your friends without saying goodbyes, or you did wave your hand once, but that was it. You took the commuter train to the nearest station and then continued by bus. You expected Thranduil to be at your apartment to welcome you; you really wanted and needed to hug him and prove yourself that he was real.

However he was not there.


	13. War breaks things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle Earth is at war and this is keeping Thranduil away from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... it's getting pretty gloomy now :P sorry.  
> I am sorry if the events do not match the books (I must confess that I have not read LOTR, but I love the movies a lot) and it has also been quite a lot time since I have seen the movies so the time-frame most likely is off as well. Please bear with me :D

Mirkwood was at war. There were more and more orcs every day trying to invade the elven realm and break the resistance. The other problem that shadowed Thranduils mind was the increasing amount of spiders in his forest. He had not been telling you about the war raging in Middle Earth in detail and every time he had been speaking about it, it had sounded like the war was being fought far, far away from his borders.  
Besides he was worried for his son, Legolas, from whom he had not heard any news for quite some time. He had heard rumors about the fellowship breaking up and the most valuable asset, Gandalf the Gray, dying while trying to flee from the Mines of Moria. He had heard rumors that there had been a great war in Rohan and there was going to be a final showdown in Gondor, but that was all. He and his realm after all were quite secluded from other realms during the wintertime.  
Thranduil was getting his army ready for the battle that was going to take place in the same area where he had fought against the orcs side by side with men and dwarves about 60 years ago. Now the difference was that he was standing alone because the people of former Lake Town had fled and most of the dwarves had been killed by the goblins and orcs.

He had told you before he left yesterday that he would come and take you to Mirkwood himself when it was safe again. The truth was that the situation had gone worse quite quickly during your stay in Turkey and the shit had hit the fan, so to speak. When a week ago the situation had looked okay-ish, his scouts had brought the ill news the very next day; there was an orc army on its way to the Mirkwood.  
He had been quite specific about him coming and taking you himself when the time was right and that troubled you. However there was no way for you to fully grasp the seriousness of the situation because Thranduil had not spoken about it and he was a master of masking ones fears and doubts. Yesterday he had indeed seemed fine so what he had said to you before he had left had really come out from the blue.  
You opened your luggage and put the washing machine on. Then you sat down to your sofa and tried to come up with reasonable explanations for the fact that Thranduil was not there to greet you. He had said that he liked the idea of you coming in Mirkwood and spending more time there… and then he had told you to wait until he comes to get you.  
You waited… and waited. After a week of waiting you started really to suspect that there was something terribly wrong and he had not dared to tell you about it. In other words, he had lied to you. If he had lied to you about that… Who knew what else he had lied to you about?  
“No! You can’t think like that!” you told yourself more than once. Another week passed by and still there was no sign from Thranduil. You spent hours and hours staring at the water-like wall that still existed in your closet. Then you could not wait any longer. It was almost the end of your holiday, the first days of August, and you had to find out what was going on. You deserved to know after all those nights that you had cried yourself into sleep missing him.  
You put on your winter clothes and stepped into his world.

 

Three days before Thranduil had marched to war himself. He had sent his soldiers there before but since the war was just going on and on he decided that it was time for him to go and fight side by side with his soldiers. Even though you had been on his mind almost all the time, he had been forced to push his thoughts aside and focus on being the strong king for his people. He was grateful for the time he had spent with you on the cruise and if this battle were to be his last it would be the memory he would cherish on the last moments of his life.  
He was riding on his huge elk, slaying orcs quite effortlessly as he progressed. Then suddenly he saw a familiar figure right in the middle of the battlefield. He would had recognize your winter jacket anywhere.  
You had expected to find yourself in the familiar forest but instead you found yourself on a wide field that was filled with orc corpses in every direction you laid your eyes on. You froze to gasp for the air as you stared at the mayhem around you. You saw the elves fighting with swords, killing orcs… but there were so many of them; when one orc died, two new ones appeared. So even though the elves won the orcs in skill and speed, the orcs beat the elves in numbers. The whole setting looked hopeless.  
Thranduil rode to you and hopped off his elk to defend you from the orcs that had noticed you and the fact that you were not carrying a weapon. His fighting looked almost like had been dancing, that was how gracefully he moved. His cape floated in the air when he turned and his swords cut his enemies with precision. He was inhuman with his strength, almost like a machine that did not get tired or stop.  
You had never seen that side of him, well of course you had not because you had never seen him fighting before. The sight terrified you but on the other hand you knew that he was defending you so your fear for him was needless. You stumbled backwards and fell on your back on a dead orc that was laying on the snow which had turned black under the corpse. Your winter jacket got stuck and in your state of panic you thought that the smartest thing to do was to get rid of the jacket.

The subzero temperature greeted your sleeveless arms but it was the least of your worries. You had seen battles only in movies and you had never seen so much destruction in them either. You covered your mouth and tried to keep yourself from falling apart completely. Thranduil was calling your name but all the sounds got muffled into one big mess. Groans and screams echoed in your head with the sound of metal clashing and hitting the ground. You gained your awareness when a large orc fell down dead right next to you. You shook in horror and wiped your face frantically because you had gotten some thick, foul orc blood on your face. It just kept smearing and spreading the more you tried to wipe it away. Thranduil extended his arm and then knelt before you because you did not take his hand.  
He placed his hands on your shoulders and shook you gently. You shifted your focus on him and looked at him with pure terror in your eyes.  
\- (Y/N)… What on earth are you doing here? he asked. He sounded worried and angry.  
\- I… I…  
\- You need to go! This is no place for someone who does not wield a sword. he said and rubbed your arms.  
\- What… is going on? you asked.  
\- My world is at war. You must go back. Where is the door?  
\- I don’t know… I… Oh gosh!  
You could not see the portal because you were so distracted about everything that was going on. You managed just to point at an orc that was attacking behind the kings back. He rose on his feet and turned around. With a loud groan he killed the orcs before they posed any real threat.  
\- This is not your place! he shouted. You managed to stand up and calm yourself a little. You were shivering now because you were wearing only a top and jeans. You looked around you and all you saw was death. You closed your eyes and forced yourself to empty your mind. After a few seconds you opened your eyes and saw the water-kind of door just a couple of meters away from you. Without saying a word you walked to it, took one final look at Thranduil who was busy keeping the orcs away from you and the area. You touched the water and closed your eyes.


	14. Time is what you ask, but time is what I can't give you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you escape the battle you can do nothing but wait... until one day waiting will be impossible.

When you opened your eyes you were staring at the door of your bathroom. You stepped away from the closet and closed the door. You immediately fetched a kitchen knife and stood a few meters away from it. Nothing followed you. Then you took a long shower, or more like let the water fall on you as you sat on the floor shaking and crying.  
During the next nights it was impossible to sleep. When you fell asleep you had nightmares about the battlefield. You were relatively happy that your work started again because then at least you were able to shift your thoughts away from the orcs, although sometimes you almost gagged when you remembered the taste of the orc blood in your mouth. It was by far the most disgusting thing you had ever tasted. The vivid memories of the war were triggered sometimes even by the sound of your colleague calling your name.

A month passed by and there was no news from Mirkwood. You did not dare step through the door because you were afraid of where the door might lead you this time. It clearly led you where Thranduil was but you were not sure if you liked the places he seemed to hang out and the buddies he seemed to hang out with. It clearly was not the first time he was fighting and murdering… no, not murdering… killing… defending his realm. He was the king and it was his duty to fight for his people.  
It was autumn, the beginning of October to be exact, and the weather was getting colder. It was raining almost every day and you had not seen Thranduil for two months. You decided that it was time to gather your courage and visit Middle Earth. You had to find out what was going on.

You stepped through the door and you were in the familiar Mirkwood. It was spring and the forest was showing signs of waking up, some of the trees were turning green already. You walked forward and were let into the palace because the guards recognized you. The hallways seemed to go on forever and finally you were at the door that led to the throne hall.  
The guard opened the door after your arrival had been announced to the king. You walked forward and stopped in front of the throne. Thranduil was sitting high up. He looked tired and sad. The war was clearly taking its toll on him.  
\- It has been a while. you begun.  
\- I have been busy. he replied. He sounded cold and distant, highly bothered about your presence.  
\- Yeah… I kind of figured. How is the war… going? you asked.  
Thranduil did not answer. There was a silence that seemed to go on forever. You could see the sadness in his eyes. He had lost many great warriors in the battle, some of them he had known for many thousands of years, since he was a young elf-prince. You felt bad, completely helpless because you wanted nothing more than to be there for him and tell him that it was going to be alright… but as long as he shut you out it was impossible for you to share his grief.  
\- The war could end tomorrow or it could last for 10 years. Luckily even a hundred years is mere blink of an eye in the life of an elf. There is no way to tell. Do not be so hasty.  
“Ten… years? A hundred years?” you thought and the thought stabbed you like a knife straight into your heart.  
\- You must be patient. he continued. You swallowed your tears and tried to form some kind of come back. How could you make him see that you were here right now and there was no way you could wait for a hundred years?  
\- Very well… you said and looked to the floor as you turned around in order to walk away. Then you stopped because now you knew exactly what you wanted to say to him;  
\- You are being so unfair, do you know that?  
He shifted himself in his throne.  
\- Sure a hundred years is just a blink of an eye for you but keep in mind that for me it is a whole lifetime. So consider this; maybe one morning after a blink like that you’ll wake up, remember me. You might miss me, you might think how (Y/N) is doing, is she happy? But I can tell you now that no, I will not miss you… I will not be happy because I will no longer exist! you shouted desperately. He did not say anything and his facial expression did not change either.  
\- You are asking for the one thing that I do not have; time. My life is right here and right now. I can give you anything but time. you continued but you were not shouting anymore.  
\- I cannot waste my life waiting for someone who does not appreciate it and understand the fragility of human life. So… Goodbye, Thranduil.

You turned your back on him and with shaky feet walked away. When you got out from the throne hall, you started to run until you were at the door to your world. You stopped to catch your breath. Letting go hurt like hell, but that was the thing about human life. You stood in the sunny forest, the setting sun shone through the small leaves that had just appeared a few days before. Time felt like it was slowing down until it would stop completely. There was an eternity between every breath you took.  
You went through every memory of the time you had shared with Thranduil. Every time you had laughed, every time you had looked at him and admired him, first secretly and then later openly. You went through every kiss and embrace, how he had looked at you with such deep affection and love.  
Your mind was calm and you had gone beyond tears and breaking down. You looked around and breathed in the fresh scent of the forest. It was truly beautiful day. Surely the war would end soon and when it did, he knew how to find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright :D  
> I suck at happy endings but if you would like me to write one, please let me know :D  
> My problem is that I find beauty in sad things so my stories usually take that "darker turn". However, like I said, I will write an epilogue if you want to know what happens... or if you'll rather imagine the rest yourselves, that is cool too :D  
> Let me know :D
> 
> With love  
> -Venla :)


	15. Forever after...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend of mine who hates my sad endings.

The autumn turned into winter and your life continued as it had been a year ago, before you had met the elf king. Little by little the memories faded from your mind and the whole love affair started to feel like a dream that had never actually happened. In the back of your head you had known all the time that it was not going to work out and one day you woke up, the door was gone or at least it was beyond your reach. You had made your choice and moved on.  
Next autumn you met someone who made you feel just as loved as Thranduil had made you feel during those two short weeks. However, there was always that longing in your mind that woke you up in the middle of the night and crept in your life when you least expected it.  
Time passed by. You had never talked about the elf king to your husband or to any of your friends. You had heard that Samuel had become an alcoholic because he had never grown up and stopped partying. Also your relationship with your best friend had changed after the trip to Turkey. Neither of you had picked up the phone nor taken some action to fix things. Due to this and many things the friendship had died slowly.  
It was safe to say that your life had been a mess after you had walked out from Mirkwood but during the months that followed you had been able to fix your life and most importantly fix yourself. Maybe fixing had just meant that you finally were okay with everything that happened; Thranduil, Samuel… and you were finally ready to accept someone in your life. That’s when your future husband had come along… and you had been happily married until one morning he had gotten a stroke and died. However you had been married to him for many decades and you were grateful for each day… but your love for Thranduil never died. It was a part of you, he was a part of you.

What happened that one bright winter-morning was a reminder of the fragility of the human life. You were sitting in the bus, on the window seat, watching all the people going by, living their lives, each and every of them having their own story to tell. There was a truck approaching the intersection fast from your side, not stopping to red lights.  
You listened to your favorite playlist and were deep in your thoughts, too deep to actually pay attention to anything that happened next. The trees were covered with fresh, white snow that sparkled in the sunshine. You smiled to yourself; it was not a bad thing to turn 80 next month.  
You had traveled the world, had amazing health and a great career in a job that you loved. Soon after leaving Mirkwood behind you had quit your job and told your boss to go screw himself. You had gotten exactly that kind of family that you had wanted and you had no regrets… except one. You still missed Thranduil. After all this time.  
A loud crash. Darkness. In a flash everything was gone.

You heard someone talking to you. Scolding you for being late. You recoiled from your thoughts and raised your head only to see your reflection on the mirror in front of you. It had been a long time you had seen yourself like that; young, without wrinkles except those in the corners of your eyes that told the tale about so many times you had smiled and laughed. There were flowers in your hair and you were wearing a gorgeous silken gown of your favorite color. You put the lock of your hair behind your ear and noticed that your ears were different; they were pointy.  
\- My lady, you must hurry… your birthday party is about to begin. the woman who was doing your hair said.  
\- My birthday? It’s not today, is it? you asked. Still overwhelmed and confused.  
\- Yes. You will finally become an adult and you shall be introduced at the court.  
\- Where am I? you asked as you looked around and tried to recognized the place.  
\- That is a stupid question. the woman said and then walked out from the room.  
\- Well, are you coming? she asked with sharp voice from the hallway.  
You stood up and followed her. You walked along a path through a forest that looked quite familiar but you did not quite know where you had seen it before. It seemed like it was just on the tip of your tongue but it was too hazy to remember. After walking slowly for about an hour you came to a door. The guards looked at you like they had recognized you.  
\- That’s odd. the woman commented. You had never been to the court before. You walked along the long corridors and finally reached the huge doors that led to the festive hall where all the celebrations took place. You stepped in but even though the room reminded you of something, you had never seen it before. There were hundreds of candles and flowers decorated the room making the air smell exciting and sweet.  
The party started and at one point you escaped the crowd to the garden. You sipped wine from a fine glass. The wine tasted familiar although you had never drunk wine before; this was the night you became an adult by all standards although you felt like you had not been a child for a long time. You looked at your hands amazed because you still had not gotten used to seeing them so smooth. The skin of your hands seemed to glow in the rising moonlight.

Then you felt it. The familiar presence. However you did not dare to turn around.  
\- In my world, a man has visited the moon. Walked on the surface. you heard the voice saying. The tone was deep and soft, you knew this voice. You had heard it before… a long time ago when you had been young. Once it had wrapped you deep into sweet surrender... once the owner of that voice had whispered sweet loving words into your ear... although it was almost impossible to remember. It felt like you had woken up from a dream and now you were trying to recall what had happened.  
\- I said that. you said and chuckled.  
\- Would you please turn and look at me? he asked. You hesitated but after a couple of deep breaths you found courage within you and turned to face the person who was talking to you.  
You saw a tall, blonde, handsome man standing just a couple of meters away from you. He had icy blue eyes and he was wearing a silver crown on his head. His clothes were made of finest fabrics and his rings and brooch were made by finest goldsmiths available. He stepped a little closer and took a seashell out from his pocket. It was white and had pink stripes on the surfaces. You reached out your hand and he gave it to you.  
The surface was smooth and suddenly you recognized the man. You could not believe it and covered your mouth with your hand to stop your jaw from falling down to the ground. The air left the world as you felt the tears building up inside you. The tears of joy poured out from your eyes as you laughed and cried at the same time. The king took the few remaining steps that were keeping you apart. 

He smiled. He had the most gorgeous smile and this time there was no undertone of sadness in it. He put his warm, gentle hands on your cheeks and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the good ending :D I hope it was good enough :D The rest... feel free to use your wildest imagination :)


End file.
